Chaos Aftermath
by Frostbiteandsilverwind
Summary: The third and final part of the Chaos series. The mane six, along with Celestia, Luna, and two others, have been warped into an alternate dimension where humans are the sentient species. Will they be able to adapt to the new environment with the help of a new friend, or will they be deemed as threats and be hunted down by the government? M for whatever I put in later.
1. Chapter 1

This is the third and final part of the Chaos series. Disclaimer: Mat belongs to Bahamut Crisis Core and Najmi belongs to Najee.

Chaos Aftermath

Chapter One

Unto a New World

He sat alone. He was wearing a black and teal sweatshirt, grey sweats, blue shoes, and a dark blue undershirt. He had the hood pulled all the way over his eyes so that no light would disturb him as he rested against the wall of one of the school rooms. As of lately he had fallen to depression and had begun to enjoy his time alone. He wasn't always like this. Around six years ago he had lost his parents. As he had no aunts or uncles, and his grandparents had passed away due to illness, he lived alone.

He was quite capable of it. He could care for himself better than most could care for others. He could treat all minor injuries, cook, clean, do the laundry, file taxes, pay debts, manage a bank account, he was virtually an adult, but was still only 16 years old. Once his parents had died, he had stayed inside for months. When the government had tried to remove his from the house, he had threatened them with suicide and murder. They decided to use him as a test subject for a new program they were developing. It was the independence program. In this program, all assets were to be given to the subject, and complete control was given to them. If they were able to adapt and become self-sufficient, then the subject passed and would be allowed to legally be their own guardian. They would be awarded a full license, government assistance in terms of income, and full access to the schools of their choosing. He was one of the few who had passed.

Plus, he didn't exactly live in poverty. His family had been the owners of a successful technical company for several generations. They had acquired a large sum of money over the years, and had more than enough to live comfortably. When his parents died, all of the assets and income from the company fell to him, leaving him with a million dollar yearly income. Paired with the multiple millions of dollars left behind in bank accounts, he was well off. He currently resided in a mansion, though it wasn't a mansion made specifically for show. The house had been around for ages, and the family had lived in it for generations as well. It was one of the largest buildings in the area and was easily big enough for five to six families comfortably. It had been built into the side of a sequoia, and where most mansions had a tower of sorts, the mansion had a tree. The tree stretched nearly 250 feet tall and had a trunk nearly 45 feet wide. The inside of the tree had been hollowed out and turned into a winding staircase. Where the trunk split into braches, a room was built. It stretched across the limbs of the massive tree and was connected to the branches at many points. This was the room he stayed in. It had been his room all his life, and the fact that the master bedroom was no longer being used wasn't going to stop that.

The room had a reinforced, glass roof with a slider across the top. In the chance of a storm, the slider could be closed to protect the glass from the outside. The leaves and branches blocked a majority of the sun in the morning, so the room stayed shaded enough to sleep in in the mornings. It had a simple, queen bed, a dresser, two bookshelves, a closet, some windows and drapes, but that was about it. It had a basic ceiling fan hanging in the center of the room. The walls were left unpainted so that the swirling ring pattern of the ancient trees bark could be seen. The floors were carpeted in a dark, navy blue carpet. He also had his desktop inside his room. It was one of the very few things he had actually spent a great deal of money on. Even though he had a lot of money, he didn't exactly feel the need to go buy anything. He preferred to live with what he was left, instead of going and abusing the money he received. His computer was the one exception to that. It had eight cores, dual threaded, 128 Gigs of ram, four EVGA graphics cards, and a 44 diagonal inch screen. It also used a liquid nitrogen cooling system and a fiber optics cable for internet connection. It was the one thing he splurged on when he had first received the money. He had originally bought it to try and dull the pain of losing his family, but it hadn't helped much.

Six years had passed since they died, and he had learned to accept it for what it was. After about a year of them being gone, he began to realize that sitting around hoping they would come back wasn't helping anything. He slowly began to get back into the swing of things, reconnecting with friends, returning to high school, he was becoming a much happier person. He had continued to become more and more friendly and happy until about a week ago.

He had gotten in an argument with one of the jocks at their school about how the jock was treating one of his friends. The jock had quickly resorted to saying, "Well at least I have a family." He had gone into a rage after that. He was actually a very effective fighter, though no one had ever seen him fight before so nobody knew. The jock had thrown a punch at him, but he just knocked it away. He continued to do this until the jock threw a punch a little too far. The jock got off balance and boy quickly took advantage of it. He sent his fist into the jocks gut, putting his fist under the edge of his ribcage, lifted him up, spun him upside down, and slammed him into the wall of a building and held his there. He drove his knee against the jock's head, slamming it against the stucco wall. He repeated this a total of five times before he finally let the jock slump to the ground. The jock was promptly taken to the ER on the account of the blood pouring out of the gashes on the back of his head.

After that day he refused to talk to anybody. He simply would walk to his spot by the wall and sit against the wall. He would go to class, get the homework, and then leave every period. He would never stay for the lesson. He was incredibly smart. He currently held a 4.6 GPA with two sports and was considered to be in the top 1% of his school in terms of intelligence. He could complete the work without even reading the notes and could ace any test without studying whatsoever. But regardless of his talent, he was still alone. He lived alone, ate alone, did homework alone. He lived a life of loneliness. People avoided him for many reasons. For one, his parents were dead, and for some reason people thought that was a good reason to avoid him. Second, he was labeled as a brony. A lot of the people who attended the school didn't care all that much about him being a brony, but there were some who would antagonize him because of it. No more. Nobody dared insult him after what had happened. He was feared by mostly everybody and nobody dared to challenge him. The only people who would even try to talk to him were his friends. Even when they tried to talk to him, there was a slim chance that he would respond. He enjoyed being left alone. He would simply put in his earphones, put his hood over his eyes, and let his mind wander into endless worlds of pure imagination. It was almost at the point where he wished he never had to leave his imagination and return to the real world.

It all changed the day that he met Najmi. He was sitting alone outside one of the buildings during break like he always did when he heard one of his friends talking to someone he'd never heard before. He peeked one eye out from under the hood to see a boy who looked to be about 17. He had dark skin, a black t-shirt, shorts, and a chain necklace with skull and crossbones on mark the center of it. Najmi was asking about needing someone to drive him somewhere or something. He didn't really care that much, and returned to relaxing. He felt someone tap his shoulder and pulled his hood back and looked up at Najmi.

"Hey."

"Hey, my names Najmi. I need your help. A couple of my friends are injured and I need somebody to drive them to the hospital."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but it'd help if the person was a brony."

"Fine, I'll help. The names Wayne by the way."

"Ok."

Najmi followed Wayne to his car. It was a 1987 Jeep Grand Cherokee. It was a charcoal grey and had 5% tint on all of the windows except the front, since that was illegal. The front windows had 70% tint and the main windshield and 70% across the top four inches. Wayne got in and Najmi hopped in the passenger seat and began to tell him where to drive. They drove for about ten minutes before Najmi told Wayne to drive off road and drive into a field of grass by the edge of a forest. As Wayne had nothing better to do, and off-roading was fun, he decided to go ahead and follow Najmi's directions. They reached the edge of the forest and Wayne began to drive more slowly, carefully weaving in-between trees. Najmi told him to park in the small clearing up ahead and Wayne did so. Najmi told him to wait while he got them. About five minutes later, Najmi returned carrying something purple in his arms. Wayne was utterly confused, but as he saw more figures come out from the woods he became shocked at what he saw. Out of the woods walked Celestia carrying Applejack, Luna carrying Rainbowdash, another human carrying Rarity. Soon after Pinkie pie, and Fluttershy walked out as well.

Wayne stood in awe at what he was seeing. All the ponies he'd only dreamt of meeting were right in front of him. Najmi loaded the injured ponies into the car as Wayne watched in a state of disbelief. Wayne walked over to the injured ponies and looked over their injuries. There wasn't anything major, but they definitely needed treatment.

Najmi stood there impatiently, "Cmon we need to get them to a hospital! Let's go already."

"We can't take them to a hospital."

"Well why not?"

"Think about it. They're ponies, were humans. Bringing them into a public place would cause absolute chaos. They're not supposed to exist here. Besides, their wounds aren't anything I can't fix. We'll go back to my place so I can fix them up."

"Okay, let's go."

Najmi hopped in the passenger seat and they left. The other human was able to run at about the same pace the car was going, however the hell that was possible. Pinkie Pie was on Celestia's back and was flying by Luna and Fluttershy. They followed the car from the air. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were all laid down across the inside of the car since Wayne had always kept the rear row of seats out to expand his trunk space. Wayne drove back to the mansion and parked the car in the garage. They took the ponies out of the car and brought them into the living room. Wayne ran upstairs and grabbed the medical supplies. He quickly decided which injuries were the most sever and started with those. Rarity had a huge gash down her side. Wayne cleaned it with peroxide, disinfected the surrounding area, and then quickly stitched up the wound. He was absurdly fast at stitching. He could easily close a foot long wound in ten seconds flat. He sealed off the stitched with surgical glue and then moved to the next injury. Twilight's wasn't bad, just come cuts here and there, a twisted hoof, nothing really dangerous. He just cleaned the cuts, wrapped them, and then set the hoof back in place and wrapped it. Applejack had the same deal, just some cuts and bruises. He quickly cleaned them and wrapped them and then moved onto Rainbow Dash. From what he could see, she only had some cuts. He cleaned and wrapped them, but then noticed one of her wings looked off. He noticed that the base had an extrusion on it that shouldn't be there. He quickly realized that the wing's base bone had snapped and had slid down the side of the bone. He made a small incision, disinfected the area, and moved the bone back into place. He stitched up the wound and made a makeshift splint for her wing. It kept the wing pressed against her side and didn't allow her to extend the wing.

He figured that they would most likely be in pain when they awoke, so he went and got some painkillers from his medical cabinet. He got everything prepared for their awakening and then went to go see how the others were faring. They all seemed to be injured in some way. Najmi and the other human, who quickly introduced himself as Mat, were bruised and had some small cuts. He just assumed they could take care of themselves and tossed them the wraps and peroxide. Celestia had some small cuts here and there and so did the rest of the ponies. Wayne just disinfected them and wrapped them, regardless of how much they complained about how the peroxide hurt. After they were all bandaged up, Wayne began to ask about how they got here. Mat and Najmi explained how there had been a re-emergence of the elements of Chaos, and how a clash between the most powerful of the elements had ripped a hole in the dimensional fabric, creating a wormhole between dimensions. All of Equestria would have been ripped to pieces by the wormhole, but one pony and given his life to close the portal and seal the elements away for the rest of eternity.

Wayne nodded slowly, taking in every last detail about what had transpired in Equestria. They stated that they had no idea where they were back on Earth and that they had no place to live for the time being. Wayne said they could stay here if they liked, but they originally declined.

"You've already done so much for us; we don't want to make you do even more."

"No, it's fine. I live alone anyways, so company would actually be nice."

"What do you mean you live alone? What about your parents?"

Wayne quickly explained his past and the situation he was currently in. The government had decided that the fight had shown that Wayne was incapable of living by himself and that he had three options. One, he could go to an orphanage and then return to the house once he was 18. Two, he could find somebody to act as a guardian figure. Three, he could live with somebody of at least 18 years of age. Those were the options, and if he didn't meet them, then the government would take possession of the house and sent him to an orphanage, which he was highly against. Wayne looked over at Mat.

"Mat, how old are you?"

"I'm 20 and Najmi's 17"

"Well, if you want to repay your debt to me, you can do it by having all of you live in this house with me."

"How is that repaying you?"

"If I don't find somebody who will willingly live in this house with me who's at least 18, then I lose possession of the house and get sent to an orphanage, and I'm sure as hell not going to an orphanage."

"So if we stay, then you get to keep your house."

"Exactly. This house has been in my family for generations and it's the last thing I have to remember them by, so I'd prefer not to have it taken away from me."

"Let me talk it over with the group once they wake up, then we'll go from there."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

They began to chat about what had happened on Earth during their time in Equestria and waited for the rest of the group to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Reawakening

Wayne quickly found that they had actually not been gone from Earth for that long, a year at tops. Not much had happened in the last year, at least nothing that Wayne had taken much notice in. Celestia, Luna, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy just sat there, utterly confused about what the other three were talking about. They heard a low growl come from the door. In the doorway stood a fully grown panther. The ponies screamed and backed away from the door. They'd never seen an animal like it before. The only one that didn't run was Fluttershy. If there was one thing she wasn't afraid of, it was animals. She walked right up to it and scratched behind its ear with her hoof. The panther began to purr loudly and laid down on the floor, thoroughly enjoying itself.

"Awwww, your just a big kitty aren't you?"

The panther purred in response and rolled onto its back and exposed its belly, like many house cats would. Fluttershy scratched its belly and it began to purr even louder.

Wayne patted space on the couch next to him, "Cmere Midnight."

The panther got up and hopped onto the couch, curled into a ball, and laid its head on Wayne's lap. The ponies, Mat, and Najmi looked at him in surprise.

"That thing's your pet?"

"First off, it's a panther, not a thing. Second, she has a name, and it's Midnight. And yes, she's completely tame."

Najmi looked in shock, "How's you manage to do that?"

"It's not hard actually. I've just raised her since she was a cub and trained her well. She won't attack anything unless I tell her to. You'd be surprised how smart they actually are."

Najmi was going to ask more questions when they all heard a groan from the next room. Applejack and Rarity slowly trotted into the room, looking around at their surroundings. Applejack lied down on the couch, too exhausted to do anything else. Rarity didn't even make it that far. She made it half way to the couch and then collapsed to the floor. Wayne just sighed and picked her up. Celestia looked at him.

"Where are you going with her?"

"I'm bringing her upstairs. There are actual bedrooms upstairs and I'm pretty sure they're more comfortable than the floor."

Celestia nodded, "Okay, I'll bring Applejack up then."

Wayne carried Rarity upstairs and Celestia carried Applejack. Wayne took Rarity into her room and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and then closed the door so that she could rest undisturbed. Wayne led Celestia to the room for Applejack and did the same thing. Once Wayne closed the door to Applejack's room, Celestia got in his face.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"Whatdya mean?"

"You don't even seem remotely confused about us being here. It's like you knew it was going to happen the entire time."

"As for knowing about this, I didn't. This was a total surprise to me. As for why I don't care, well, its because I honestly don't give a fuck about anything. I stopped caring about what happened long ago. I learned to just accept everything for what it is and move on."

"So… You don't even care that were here…?"

"No, don't get me wrong, I think it's awesome that you're all here. I'm just not really that shocked by the fact that you are here. I stopped asking questions about why things happen because I decided that they happen because they do. You appeared here because you appeared here, I don't need any further explanation, so I just accept it."

"Well…, it's definitely an interesting view…"

"I don't expect you to follow my view, just to accept it. That way we have some sort of understanding."

"I understand. I wasn't planning on this, but you just seemed so unfazed by this that I thought you might be planning to hurt one of my ponies or something…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, I've seem some pretty messed up things, so I've began to suspect anypony who…"

"It's anyone here." Wayne said, interrupting her.

"Oh, in that case, anyone who seems to be a threat of any kind."

"There we go. Much better. We should probably go head back downstairs."

"Actually, I was curious, how many rooms do you have?"

"Well… a lot…"

"Why would you need a house this big?"

"Well, it used to be more than just me living here, and as each family member was added, a new room was constructed for that person."

"So there will be enough rooms for us?"

"There are enough rooms for each of you to have two."

"Wow, that is a lot of rooms."

"Yeah, we should head back down. I need to check on the others."

The two walked back downstairs and saw that Twilight had woken up and lying on the couch sniffling. When she saw Wayne she gave him a questioning look, but then took a happier face when she saw he was talking to Celestia. Celestia trotted over to Twilight.

"I would like you to meet somepo, er, someone."

Wayne smiled at Celestia's catch, "Hi, my names Wayne."

Twilight weakly put her hoof in his hand and shook it, "Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight. Where am I?"

"You're in my house. You were pretty badly beaten up so we took you here and I bandaged you up."

"You're the one who healed me? Wow, thanks. Ummm, is there a room or something I could sleep in? I'm exhausted from recovery."

"Of course, let me take you upstairs."

He carefully picked her up and brought her upstairs.

"So would you prefer a room with a view of the lake or a view of the forest?"

"Umm, the lake would be nice."

"The lake it is."

Wayne walked down the massive corridor until he came to a large room at the end. He opened the door and laid Twilight down on the bed. The room was huge and it had several shelves filled with books in it. It had a massive window with a view of the lake that was unblocked. The sunset shone through the window and reflected off the lake, giving the room an orange/red glow. Twilight sat up and dangled her legs over the end of the bed. She stared out the window and sighed. She wondered if Spike was ok. She already knew Frostbite was fine, or she hoped, but there was no way of knowing.

Wayne noticed that she looked troubled and sat down next to her.

"You ok?"

Twilight sniffed, "Not really…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that I'm worried about all of my friends back in Equestria. Spike could be in trouble for all I know. Frostbite's probably fine. He can take care of himself, but I'm just really worried about everypony else…"

"Don't worry, they're probably fine. Besides, if it's possible for you to get to this world, then there has to be a way to get you back."

Twilight looked up at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "You really think so?"

"Of course."

Twilight hugged him and Wayne hugged her back. She felt the heat resonating form his body. She felt safe. Wayne pulled away from her and laid her back in her bed, "You need to get some rest so your wounds can heal."

Twilight nodded and snuggled into the bed. Wayne pulled the sheets over her and told her goodnight and then left the room.

Wayne walked back downstairs and went to go show the others to their rooms. Wayne put Najmi in one of the larger rooms. It had a king size bed, some bookshelves, a dresser, a closet, and a couple windows that looked into the forest. It had black carpeting and the walls were dark blue. Every bedroom had its own bathroom as well. Najmi gladly accepted the room and went to bed, still wearing his black wristband.

Wayne showed Mat to his room next. The room was technically part of Wayne's but it wasn't the part he used. Mat had said that he liked to sleep on the branches of trees, so Wayne had volunteered to let Mat sleep in the branches of the sequoia that was part of his room. Mat could keep his clothes and such in Wayne's room, since Wayne didn't use the closet at all anyways. Mat gladly accepted the terms and hopped up into the branches to take his catnap.

Wayne brought Luna up to the highest room in the mansion. The roof was connected to the ceiling of the room, which was glass. The roof could slide out from above the ceiling so that you could see the night sky from the room. There was almost no light pollution since the mansion was build thirtyish minutes (at legal speeds in a car) from the actual town. You could easily see thousands of stars and there was a high power telescope in the room as well. Luna stared up at the sky in awe; the night sky was so much different in this world. Wayne offered to teach her about the way the night sky worked in this world the next night, which Luna gladly accepted.

Wayne then brought Fluttershy to her room. It was a smaller room. It had tan carpet, very light blue walls, and a window that looked into the forest. Fluttershy scrambled into the bed and pulled the sheets over her head. Wayne sighed and sat down next to her until she was comfortable enough to take the sheets off of her head. He showed her how to dim the lights so that she wouldn't be in complete darkness. She thanked him, but she was still scared. Wayne had an idea. He left for about a minute and returned with Midnight. Midnight hopped up onto Fluttershy's bed and curled up next to her. Fluttershy felt a lot less scared now that she had something to guard her. Plus she had always been used to there being animals around, so it made her feel more at home. She thanked Wayne in her quiet voice and snuggled next to Midnight to share the warmth from Midnight's soft, black coat.

Wayne brought Celestia to her room next. She was hesitant to go since Rainbow Dash was still unconscious downstairs, but Wayne finally convinced her to go to bed and said that he would watch over her in case she woke up. He gave Celestia the room his parents had used to sleep in. The walls were a rich, golden yellow and the floor was a dark wood with a lighter, rippled design in it. It had a large mirror that had a brass case around that looked like the sun. It had all the other basics, shelves, dresser, bed, etc. The one thing that was special about the room was that when the sun rose, it would shine through the front window and the skylight and the entire room would glow a beautiful, golden yellow and would make every morning amazing. Celestia thanked him for the room and quickly went to bed.

Wayne went back downstairs to check on Rainbow Dash. When he got into the room she was in, he could see that she was conscious.

"You ok?"

Rainbow slowly rolled to face him, "Not really, who are you?"

"I'm Wayne, I'm the one who treated you injuries."

"What about the others?"

"They're all upstairs asleep. Don't worry, everybody else is fine. As a matter of fact I should probably get you into a room too."

Rainbow let herself get picked up by Wayne and carried upstairs. Halfway up the stairs Rainbow realized that she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Rainbow Dash by the way, or you can just call me Rainbow. By the way, what happened to me?"

"I'm not sure, but you had a pretty good sized gash in your side and your wing was broken. Whatever happened you must be pretty damn tough to have been able to make it through it."

Rainbow giggles, "Thanks."

She kept giggling until she felt a sharp pain in her side. She let out a small cry as the pain shot throughout her body and then stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just moved the gash a bit by laughing, that's all…"

Wayne decided to put her in the nearest room and then give her a room of her choice the next day. He laid her down on her bed slowly and tucked her in. He said goodnight and was about to leave when she called for him.

"Wayne."

He turned around and looked at her. She seemed nervous.

Rainbow had never felt this scared before. She'd been scared for others, but never for herself like she was now. She was afraid that if she fell asleep again, then she'd never wake up. She didn't want to be left alone in case something happened to her.

"Will you stay in my room for the night?"

"You scared?"

"What? Of course not! It's just that…"

"No, you're scared, I can tell."

Rainbow just hid her face, upset that he'd figured out her real reason for asking him to stay. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry; I'll stay here for the night. There's nothing to worry about."

Rainbow nodded and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Wayne could tell she was having trouble sleeping and gave her another option. "Do you want me to lay with you?"

Rainbow nodded and Wayne laid down next to her. He put his arm around her, making sure to avoid her wounds, and tried to comfort her. She felt much safer knowing that there was somebody there to protect her and she quickly found herself falling asleep. Wayne fell asleep shortly after Rainbow did. He would have to look after her more carefully because of the severity of her wounds.

**Well that was interesting. Typing on a broken finger is much more difficult than I thought. It may have taken me longer, but I'm glad I got another chapter up. And yes, Midnight is a panther, get used to it. Anyways, it may be a while before the next chapter since I'm getting surgery tomorrow!**

**Peace out and a brohoof for all!**


End file.
